Love Yourself
by Himkyu
Summary: Tuhan tidak membatasi siapapun untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya... /TaeKook/BTS/TragedyRomance/DLDR/Oneshot :D


**Love Yourself**

By Miramiyu

.

.

.

Taekook's ver

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari comeback BTS "Love Yourself"

Dedikasi untuk ARMY

.

.

.

 **Main cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now Playing:**

Background song of "BTS Love Yourself Highlight Reel"

* * *

Jari jemari itu mendentingkan tuts piano,

Perlahan-lahan.

Jarinya gemulai seperti menari. Enggan bermalasan. Padahal kala itu bisa saja ia mengistirahatkan dua tangannya yang kurus. Namun ia akan menolak, tidak mau suasananya dibuat kesepian.

Do

Ke Re

Meloncat ke Sol

Kembali ke Do.

Ia hafal harus mempermainkan lagu apa malam itu. Tidak seperti yang lain menggunakan malam hari untuk tidur, anak muda itu memilih terjaga oleh waktu. Menikmati hari sambil mengalun benih-benih lagu.

Tak lama ia berhenti. Alunan itu berakhir—setengah terselesaikan.

Ia sadar dirinya tak sendiri di ruangan itu.

Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang, pada sisi yang belum ia jamahi selama 2 jam lebih ia bertahan di bangku yang ia duduki.

Pandangannya bingung, kepalanya meneleng.

"Kau siapa?"

Lelaki itu punya senyuman sangat indah di wajahnya. Ia justru tampak cantik ketika mengulas lengkungan sabit di bibirnya yang merah.

Bukannya mendekat, ia menjauh. Memutar kembali roda kursinya. Menghilang dari ambang pintu. Bahkan sebelum anak muda berambut mangkuk itu sempat mendapatkan jawabannya.

###

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang pendek..

Anak laki-laki itu rambutnya tidak lagi mangkuk. Tangannya tidak kurus dimakan waktu. Sudah lebih gemuk setelah diberi banyak asupan di hari-hari biasa. Tubuhnya sudah lebih tinggi, mungkin akan tumbuh lagi.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Anak itu sudah beranjak dewasa, sudah terlihat lebih nakal. Ia datang ke depan meja resepsionis dengan gaya urakan. Bahkan tidak terlalu santun, melepas emutan permennya ketika ditegur si perawat jaga.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Anak yang kau cari tidak ada disini."

Laki-laki itu melepas emutannya. Maniknya mendelik. Si perawat jaga langsung keabisan kata-kata seolah dipersalahkan. "Bohong. Meskipun kau bilang begitu, aku pasti bertemu dengannya lagi." Kedua tangannya bersidekap sok gagah. "Aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu."

"Palingan dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu siapa dia?"

mata itu menukik kesal, menurutnya anak di depannya keras kepala. "Kau bahkan tak tahu namanya, bagaimana kami bisa memberitahumu."

"A—aku memang belum tahu namanya! Pasti aku tahu nanti." Anak muda itu bersandar lemas ke meja.

"Lagipula seminggu ini , pasien yang keluar dari rumah sakit tidak sesuai ciri-cirimu. Tidak ada anak muda seumuran yang kau beritahu."

"Berarti Bibi hafal dengan ciri-ciri orang yang kucari?!"

Si perawat jaga mau mengelus dada dengan sabar. Anak muda yang telah dikenalnya sejak 5 tahun lalu dinyatakan sembuh dari kelumpuhan kakisementaranya, kini terus mendatangi rumah sakit dengan alasan yang sama. Menemui anak laki-laki berkursi roda.

Mana ada yang tahu dengan deskripsi se _simple_ demikian. Berapa banyak anak muda berkisar 15 tahun berkursi roda, dengan senyum indah yang memukau di rumah sakit ini.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, langsung tanyakan namanya. Jangan cuman diam, dan melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti penguntit. Kalau perlu, ajak dia kemari."

"Dia sakit dan tampaknya tidak berdaya. Aku tidak tega."

Perawat jaga mendecak. "Kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa berhadapan dengannya, jangan berani berhadapan denganku seperti aku ini ibumu, anak nakal!" wanita sabar itu sepertinya sudah tidak ampun lagi, dan hendak menyergap anak itu untuk dijewer sebelah telinganya.

Orang lebih muda memang lebih lincah, ia berhasil menjauh sambil menyulur lidah tanda ' _siapa takut'_. Kemudian, ia sudah berlari mencari arah lain ke Lorong-lorong yang sangat ia hapali.

"Ck. Berapa lama lagi wanita itu menyembunyikan identitasnya. Aku tahu dia pasti dirawat disini, dan dia tidak mau memberitahukannya karena takut aku ganggu." Anak itu berkeliling, hingga kepalanya terasa sakit menoleh kesana kemari.

Ia meneliti per ruangan.

Ia bersumpah kali ini pasti bertemu lagi. Karena, kunjungannya ke rumah sakit tidak bisa setiap hari. Ia harus curi-curi waktu dan berdoa semoga beruntung bertemu.

Memang dirinya tak berani langsung menyapa, apalagi berdiri lebih dekat. Tapi ia tidak pernah menipu arti pandangannya pada lelaki menarik itu. Dirinya suka muncul di taman lapang, salah satu koridor, bahkan di kolam ikan belakang rumah sakit yang jarang dikunjungi.

Ia bisa berada dimana saja. Jadinya seperti main petak umpet, harus untung-untungan mencari tempat persembunyiannya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti.

Ia berhadapan dengan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak pernah ditutup di waktu sesiang ini. Tempat itu kini ramai beberapa orang untuk disinggahi sebagai tempat hiburan. Sudah ramai oleh beberapa barang, seperti mainan anak-anak atau bahkan kursi tunggu pengantar.

Namun dari kejauhan, ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan si piano gagah yang masih berdiri cantik di tengah ruang tanpa ada yang menyentuh. Mungkin aset berharga, sehingga tak ada yang berani menggores kulit di atasnya sedikit saja.

Atau bahkan, tidak ada yang bisa bermain sebaik dirinya.

###

"Kau lagi. Mau apa?"

Lelaki muda itu memperbaiki posisi topi baseball nya. Ia mengedip manja. "Hari ini ulang tahunku."

Perawat jaga yang sama sepertinya sudah malas untuk meladeni urusan lelaki muda ini yang senang sekali berbuat seenaknya. Ia tidak ikut bersemangat seperti suka cinta si anak muda itu di depannya. "Jadi mau apa?"

"Ijinkan aku main piano di ruangan tunggu, dong!"

Wanita itu menjengit. "Hah? Semalam ini?! Kau gila, ya. Nanti bisa ganggu orang."

"Kumohon, Bibi. Malam ini saja." Bibirnya yang mungil mengerucut. "Masa Bibi tega sama diriku yang lemah ini, yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun dalam kesendiriannya?"

"Ck. Baiklah. Untung saja yang sedang berjaga adalah aku yang sangat sabaran ini." Wanita itu meraih kalungan kuncinya yang bergantung di dinding. "Ikut aku."

Tentu lelaki tampan itu melompat senang. Ia melangkah dengan cepat dan pasti , mengekori si wanita perawat membawanya kemana. Perjalanan mereka tidak banyak makan waktu, cukup dekat. Lagipula keadaan cukup sepi, tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang. Waktu sudah cukup larut.

"Heran, kenapa kau mau datang ke tempat ini di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Karena aku ingin bertemu seseorang."

Wanita perawat itu menoleh, matanya menyipit heran. Senyum lebar anak itu tampaknya tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun dari kebingungan yang melandanya. Ya sudahlah.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu. Piano ini seringkali dipakai saat kau masih berkeliaran di rumah sakit ini." Tangannya apik memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu.

"Benarkan!?"

Pintu tiba-tiba sudah terbuka cukup lebar untuknya. Lampu dihidukan dari keadaan gelap. Ruangan yang sering dipakai untuk sarana bermain itu terlihat bersinar-sinar di matanya. Ia sangat menyukai ruangan itu seperti saat-saat lalu. Dahulu ia kunjungi untuk meluangkan waktu senggangnya yang membosankan.

"Pintu ku tutup agar suara pianonya tidak sampai keluar. Jam 12 , kau harus segera kembali mengembalikan kunci. Awas kalau tidak."

"Oke!" Anak muda itu melonjak bersemangat ke dalam ruangan. Ia menyentuh permukaan pianonya dahulu dengan sayang. Kemudian, dirinya duduk di bangku yang disediakan. Senyumnya berkembang lebih lebar dari waktu sebelumnya.

"Kau memangnya yakin orang yang kau temui akan datang hanya dengan mendengarkan latihan pianomu itu?" wanita perawat itu rupanya tidak pergi juga. Ia hanya tersenyum menyindir. Dirinya tidak merasa yakin dengan permintaan keras anak itu.

"Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya." Ia meluruh ekspresi. Jari jemarinya sudah menempel di tuts piano. "Tapi seperti dulu, permainan piano ini yang mempertemukan kami."

"Terserah kau saja." Wanita penjaga itu akhirnya menutup pintu. Tidak lagi ingin menganggu. Ucapan anak itu semakin lama terdengar seperti omong kosong. Berminggu-minggu ia menanti kehadiran orang yang dicarinya, tapi hanya sebatas ucapan 'aku bertemu dengannya!' tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Membuat wanita itu ragu, dan mengira dirinya hanyalah berhalusinasi.

Nama saja ia tak berani tanya.

"Mungkin kalau ia bertemu sekali lagi, ia bisa lebih terbuka dan mau berkenalan dengan anak yang sangat ia ingin temui itu. Dia dulu memang rada pemalu." Ucapnya sambil mengendik bahu.

Kemudian ia pun mulai pergi,

Namun..

Suara permainan piano yang sampai ke telinganya dengan suara rendah, membuat langkahnya terjaga lagi. Ia mencoba memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

Lagu itu , ia kenal…

"Bukankah itu…"

###

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya cukup khitmat sambil memainkan pianonya. Suara-suara itu membuatnya lupa dengan segala problema yang dihadapinya.

Lagu itu tidak pernah terlupa. Ia ingat sekali, lagu ini yang menjadi perantara keduanya bertemu saat itu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, menyirat pesan untuk bisa bertemu kembali.

Mungkinkah kali ini ia bisa temui lagi? Walaupun hanya sehari?

Setelah 30 menit lagu nya dimainkan. Ia berhenti, lagi-lagi dengan lagu setengah terselesaikan.

Ia mendekap dua tangannya dan berdoa. Di waktu yang sebentar lagi mengakhiri hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sebelum hari ini berakhir. Setidaknya sekali saja kita bertemu lagi.

Aku ingin tahu namamu."

Setelah berdoa dan memantapkan diri, ia menoleh ke belakang. Sama seperti dahulu saat mereka bertemu pandang.

Ketika udara terasa lebih sejuk, seolah dirinya tidak sendiri.

Ia tersenyum karena akhirnya bisa merasakan kehadirannya…

###

"Bibi."

Perawat itu langsung melonjak kaget dikejutkan lelaki muda di depannya. Ia hampir saja latah berbicara kasar.

"Kau ini, mengejutkanku saja."

"Ma—maaf, Bibi. Habis aku bersemangat sekali hari ini." Anak itu mengulurkan kunci.

"Sudah puas? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Ia membungkuk sesudahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Namanya sangat indah sekali. Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

"Kenapa dia begitu berarti sekali padamu? Apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu?"

Lelaki di hadapannya, melesukan pandangan. Ia tampak haru jika harus mengingat masa lalu. Masa yang sulit dilupakannya. "Dulu aku hanyalah orang tak berdaya yang selalu menganggap diriku lemah dan tak bisa apapun. Tapi, keberadaan dia membuatku sadar. Bahwa orang lemah pun bisa terlihat kuat. Dia lebih baik dariku. Ia mencintai apapun dalam dirinya, termasuk kelemahannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku dulu hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda dan bersembunyi dalam pengutukan diri. Berharap diriku cepat dijemput Tuhan. Padahal dirinya, yang kulihat kala itu.

Tubuhnya kurus, sangat kurus. Tapi ia masih bisa memainkan piano sebagus itu. Pandangannya galak, seolah ia tidak suka dipandang lemah. Aku terdiam saja di depan pintu tanpa tahu namanya siapa. Aku berpikir, 'ia pasti marah padaku' jika aku menganggunya, makanya aku pergi begitu saja. Tapi, karenanya, aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, dan mencoba bangkit lagi.

Maka itulah aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya dan berterima kasih. Mungkin kita bisa bermain piano lagi. Berdua bersama.

Karena, lagu yang dimainkannya waktu itu, aku sangat menyukainya. Lagu itu sumber kekuatanku."

Kemudian ia membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya. "Terima kasih banyak, Bibi. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku janji tidak akan ganggu Bibi lagi."

"Ba—baiklah.." Wanita itu tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang kalau memang anak itu tidak akan menganggunya dengan pertanyaan bodoh nya terus menerus?

Ia pun ragu untuk melepas lelaki itu pergi. Kenapa rasanya cerita tadi terdengar menyedihkan. Tapi ia malah terlihat senyum bahagia.

"Tu—tunggu, Kim Taehyung!"

Lelaki itu, Kim Taehyung, menoleh. "Ya, Bibi."

"Sepertinya aku tahu sekarang anak yang kau maksud."

Taehyung dari kejauhan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lebar dengan puas. Pasti ia senang karena si wanita perawat yang suka mengomelinya, sudah tidak akan kesal lagi karena dibuat bingung. Ia juga sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

"Iya. Namanya Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung lirih. Kemudian ia berlari, melintasi lorong sampai punggungnya tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

"Piano itu mau diapakan?"

Perawat wanita itu tiba-tiba terusik dari kerjaannya saat melihat orang-orang bergiliran masuk ke suatu ruangan, terlihat sibuk menggotong piano keluar.

"Suster Kim. Kau akhirnya masuk juga. Sudah sehat?"

"Sudah. Beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba tubuhku demam." Ia kembali konsen pada pemandangan di depannya. "Piano itu mau dikemanakan Jung sunbae?"

"Oh itu." Dia pandangi bersama piano yang sudah cukup usang tanpa ada yang menyentuhnya lagi sejak dulu di tangan para pekerja itu. "Piano itu mau dipindah tangankan. Ruangan ini akan diperluas. Lagipula tidak ada yang main piano itu lagi kan semenjak anak pengidap _anorexia_ 5 tahun lalu, sudah meninggal. Siapa namanya, eumm.."

"Jeon Jungkook"

"Oh ya!"

Suster Kim mengerut dahi. Ia tidak tampak setuju. "Sunbae salah. Masih ada yang memainkannya."

"Hmm? Siapa?"

Wanita itu langsung mencari-cari data lama yang berada di genggamannya. Sedari tadi memang tangannya disibukkan untuk membawa bergunung-gunung berkas pasien lama itu dibawa ke ruang administrasi.

Ia menemukan salah satu data pasien. "Anak ini. Yang pernah dirawat juga 5 tahun lalu. Dia dulu kan korban kekerasan orang tuanya, dan sempat lumpuh kaki hingga beberapa tahun. Dia juga sering berkunjung kemari untuk menemui Jungkook."

"Eh? Tapi kan, Suster Kim.."

Suster wanita itu menoleh, melihat wajah Sunbae nya itu yang khawatir. _Kenapa?_

"Bukankah Taehyung juga sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri setahun setelah ia keluar?"

Wajah Suster Kim mendadak shock. Air mukanya terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. _Apa maksudnya_?

"Anda tidak tahu beritanya? Tapi memang beritanya begitu hangat, saat Suster Kim sempat cuti hamil 4 tahun lalu.

Oh ya, 'ingin menemui Jungkook'? Yang benar saja, Suster Kim. Sepertinya demammu sangat parah ya kemarin?"

Kemudian,

Kertas di genggamannya pun jatuh dengan halus ke bawah kakinya.

 **END**

Review,Fav,Follow ;)


End file.
